


Firstborn

by Ashkela



Series: Wayhaught Family [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: This was supposed to be a quick one shot that covered my reference to the kids in last week's Perfect. Except I realized that I want to give all the children their own story and it makes for a good Sunday pre-episode task.This story was written prior to the release of 4x02.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Wayhaught Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Firstborn

“Consider naming your firstborn Katie.” 

Well, that hadn’t happened, though not for lack of planning. During the whirlwind of the first pregnancy, both Waverly and Nicole had often referred to the increasingly swelling belly on the smaller woman as ‘little Katie’. They made baby vampire jokes and Wynonna threatened to hang tiny strings of garlic around the nursery until Doc informed her that he’d like to be able to hang out with his niece in the future and could she please not?

Given that Wynonna was trying desperately to tamp down the rapidly and rabidly growing baby fever she felt watching her sister, as well as constantly checking her hand for the newly installed ring on it, it wasn’t a surprise when she fell silent and contemplative at that request. 

The nursery had been decorated by the entire extended family working together. The Wayhaught house - as Jeremy had once referred to their domicile and it had stuck - was full of laughter and love even more than normal on that first day. While there had been discussion of moving to the Homestead, it was agreed that Wynonna and Doc would stay there while massive renovations were completed, expanding the main house, as well as further construction down the line. 

When the big day came, the citizens of Purgatory learned just how… focused their sheriff could be when getting her wife to the hospital. There was almost no time from arrival on the labor and delivery ward to Waverly screaming at the top of her well-developed lungs as she cursed her way through the final contractions. Despite the original plan of Wynonna being there to hold her hand as well, Waverly and her child couldn’t wait.

By the time Wynonna came rushing in from the Homestead, it was just a tad too late. She found her sister and best friend curled together on the bed. Nicole cradled Waverly, who was cradling the small child now feeding at her breast eagerly. “Well hell Babygirl, you just couldn’t wait, could you? Little Katie already bound and determined to mess with Auntie Wynonna’s plans. Sounds about right.”

“Actually, ‘Nonna,” Waverly said as she adjusted her hospital gown back up over her shoulder, lifting the newborn to rub gently on their back, “we need to talk to you about that.” 

“We wanted to ask you before we put the name on the birth certificate, but the name isn’t going to be Katie after all,” Nicole added.

“What the hell Haught? You just giving up on your promises now? I’d never have thought you’d be the one to-” Wynonna fell silent at the glares she was receiving from both mothers. “I’m listening.”

“She asked that I consider naming my first born Katie. And we did. And we’ve decided that we will still do that down the road. But this little one…” Here the redhead lifted the newest family member into her arms and turned to show off the tiny face. “This one, with your permission, will be Xavier.”

The look of complete and utter shock on Wynonna’s face lasted only a moment before she was back to beaming. “It’s a boy? You had a boy? Did you know about this? Wait, you didn’t keep it from just me but tell everyone else because I swear if I have to hurt Jeremy, I’ll do it. He already got to talk about joining his DNA to the family pool and this will make him insufferable if he knew before me and… what?” Her ramble cut off suddenly as she realized that both women were staring at her, obviously waiting for her answer. “Why would I not be okay with you naming your sprogling after Dolls? Of course that’s okay!”

“We just didn’t want to take it if you had ever thought about naming your next one after him, Wynonna,” Nicole answered, climbing off the bed and approaching her best friend. “And to answer your question, no. We didn't know because he was curled up in such a way that even the doctor hadn't realized it was a boy. Now would you like to hold your nephew?”

“Haught stuff, you were the one who reminded me that I don’t own the grief we all felt when he died. You have just as much right to name your child after him as I do. And duh, gimme!” As the small bundle was transferred into her arms, Wynonna looked down at the new little life. “Hello baby X. I’m your Auntie Nonna. Don’t you look just like your mama? Or is it your mommy? Between me and you, kid, I got no clue what your DNA looks like, but you’re ours all the same.”

“He definitely is that,” Nicole said. She wrapped her arms around Wynonna and her son. “I know you want to know which of our eggs we ended up using, but thank you for respecting our wishes to not dwell on it. It was hard enough realizing that we couldn’t do the same for the boys, but we couldn’t risk Jeremy’s not-fully-human DNA mixing with Waves’ angel blood, so knowing Robin is their biodad is enough.”

“I still can’t believe you’re gonna pop out more of these little tykes so they can have their own, too.” That discussion had occurred prior to the realization that doing a fully random mixed pairing of eggs and sperm wouldn’t work for safety reasons, but had still been agreed upon by all involved. “So will they all be siblings then? Are they going to call the boys Dad? Run me through this, Waves. I know I tease, but I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings and shit because I was being dumb.”

Once more, both new mothers stared at their sister as she whispered softly to the baby in her arms. Ever since the return home from the Garden and the life in Purgatory post-curse had begun, Wynonna had been softer, more genteel, with fewer rough edges. But it was rare that she openly acknowledged a desire to not upset someone. 

“Okay. Spill,” came from the bed. “Also give me back my son because he only finished one boob and I don’t like feeling lopsided I can already tell.” 

Rather than handing little Xavier to his mama, the elder Earp walked to the bed and gently placed him in her sister’s arms. “You’re gonna be a great mommy, Babygirl. And spill what? I don’t know what you’re talking abou- OW! What the hell, Haught pants?”

Smirking at the affronted tone that came from her sister-in-law in response to her swat on the arm, Nicole answered for both herself and her wife. “I believe what she means, Wynonna, is not that we don’t appreciate the respect that statement shows, but she’s trying to win a bet by cheating.”

“It’s not cheating if I didn’t ask her, Nicole! I just told her to spill. That doesn’t count,” protested Waverly. “Are you hearing this Xavier? You’re not even an hour old and Mama is accusing me of cheating, can you believe this? Honestly.”

“Now you’re betting on me? We save the world and now you’re placing bets? Honestly indeed.” Wynonna knew exactly what both women in front of her were referring to. “I just…” she mumbled out a phrase in a rush as she looked down. 

Waverly started to ask for clarification, but stilled as she saw understanding light up in Nicole’s eyes. “Wynonna, it’s not stealing our moment if we ask you. But I think I get it and we’ll wait until you’re ready to tell us. Won’t we, baby?” A look passed between the married couple, ending when the younger woman huffed softly in agreement.

“Fine. But soon, please.” Waverly knew that no matter her frustration at not knowing something, this was one that would have to wait for now.

“You got it, Babygirl. Now, explain about My Two Dads and also where are they?” 

“Wynonna, you weren’t even alive when that show came out,” came the exasperated tone from the redhead as she once more situated herself on the hospital bed behind her wife and son. 

“Reruns during the day when I was ditching school, duh. Don’t change the subject, Haught. Explain.” She plopped down into the chair pulled up to the side of the bed.

“Jeremy and Robin aren’t here yet for that exact reason. Because they’re going to be Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Robin, not Dads,” Nicole explained, fingers trailing lightly up and down Waverly’s arms as she looked over a hospital gown-clad shoulder at the new life they’d brought into the world together. “When Xavier and any other kids get older, we’ll explain the DNA part because they all need to know their medical history, but our kids and their kids will be cousins, whether or not they share any blood.”

Waverly took up the explanation, also looking down at her son as he latched like a pro. “Once we do some… God that feels weird… Once we do some testing to be sure it’s safe for me to carry, we’ll probably make sure to do at least one kid with Jeremy’s DNA, but we’re not sure that we could do that right now, even with Nicole’s egg. And since my wife doesn’t really want to be pregnant, we gotta figure that out first.”

“Baby we talked about it. The sheriff being pregnant will just give Bunny Loblaw more excuses to try to get me out now that Wynonna’s threat to send revenants after her is a moot point.” Truth be told, Nicole was terrified at the thought. She’d barely made it through Waverly’s pregnancy with the anxiety she felt throughout. The lack of control pregnancy would bring over her own body wasn’t something she really wanted to experience. “But yes, if we determine it’s not safe for Waves to carry Jeremy’s kid, I’ll do it down the line.” 

“Well hot damn, Haught. That I’ll pay good money to see. But could you imagine what would happen if we paired off Babygirl and Jeremy for a sprogling? That kid would be winning some nerd prize before they started grade school.” And she was off and running.

Secretly, all the adults in the room were aware of the unspoken conversation going on around them. But all Nicole had needed to hear was ‘him’ in the mumbled words to realize that it wasn’t that her best friend didn’t want to share. It was that she wanted to do it in the right order. 

This time.

They could wait. For now, Xavier Julian Haught drifted to sleep surrounded by his Mommy, his Mama, his Auntie Nonna, and well... that'd wait for another day.


End file.
